You Were Saying?
by XXxGonnaRuleTheWorldOneDayxXX
Summary: Post COG, Jace and Clary are training one afternoon, and Jace is beeing a cocky ass. So Clary decides to teach him a lesson. Fluffy and steamy. Set a little in the future. Please review :  NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys, this is my first attempt at fluff, so I kept it a one-shot. Let me know what you guys think. I set this story in the future, so Jace is 21 and Clary is 20. Enjoy **

* * *

"Come on, Clary, just one more round." Asked Jace, with his usual smirk.

His girlfriend just glared at him. "We've been training for two hours, Jace. I think it's time to give it a rest."

"You just don't want to spar because you know I'll win." He taunted her smugly. "It's okay if you're scared; it must be terrifying to have to try and fight the greatest shadowhunter of the century."

She growled at him, _cocky ass_ she thought. Leaping at him without warning, he was forced into a defensive maneuver. They sparred back and forth, switching dominant positions, but Clary was clearly winning the match. Within several minutes, pouring sweat and pinning Jace to the wall, Clary had her own smirk.

"I win," she gasped breathlessly into his ear.

It was then that she felt something cool and smooth slide onto her left hand finger.

"Actually," Jace chuckled, "I think I do."

Clary pulled back just enough to stare in wonder at the diamond sitting on her left ring finger.

"Marry me?" he asked confidently, but with a small smirk in place.

"Aren't you supposed to ask me first, and then put the ring on my finger if I say yes?" her brain was scrambling, frantically trying to make sense of what was happening.

"I already knew you would say yes." His smirk grew, and his annoying arrogance shined.

Clary decided to play with him and teach Jace a lesson. She drew back.

"No," she said clearly and simply. Hoping that a mischievous glint was not present in her eyes, she proceeded to remove the ring. However, before she could slide the silver band off, Jace's hands stopped her own.

"What do you mean no?" his voice was hard, and a little worried.

"I mean no, I will not marry you." When she saw a flicker of understanding followed by a dangerous sparkle in his tawny eyes, Clary knew he figured out what she was up too.

"Is that so?" he leaned closer.

"Yes," her voice sounded strong, and she hoped she looked like she meant it.

Faster than she could comprehend, he pinned her up against the wall just as she had done to him mere minutes ago. "Are you sure?" he breathed as he dragged his nose up her neck and whispered into her ear.

"Positive," Barely a waver hinted in her voice, and she was proud of herself.

"Really?" he sounded mock surprised. He pressed her harder into the wall with his body while his hands teased the edge of her tank top.

Clary couldn't think straight with his hands moving against her bare skin and his lips slowly making their way to her own.

Peppering kisses along her check and down to the corner of her mouth, he whispered against her lips, "How about now? What were you saying?"

"I won't…marry you." She was breaking as she gasped against his lips, reaching out to pull his head to hers and kiss him, but he grabbed her wrists and held them against the wall.

"Why not? Who better to be promised to than me?" He spoke against her skin as his lips down her neck and flicked his tongue against the hollow of her throat, earning a gasp from her. Placing open mouthed kisses down to the neckline of her shirt, he released her hands and slipped his own under her shirt and rubbed smooth, even circles into her bare skin, causing her to gasp and moan at the same time.

"You're…to…arrogant…for your…own good." Clary managed to gasp out, her palms pressing into the wall.

"Is that so?" Jace smirked against her cleavage. "What if I asked nicely?"

"P-perhaps I-I'll say y-yes." She stuttered.

Without warning, Jace crashed his lips against hers, and slid his hands up her sides to the edge of her bra, while her hands latched themselves in his hair and tugged, causing Jace to growl.

Keeping one hand in his hair, Clary snaked the other under his shirt and traced his abs and learned the planes of his smooth chest. Abandoning his hair completely, she devoted both her hands to removing Jace's shirt.

Jace moaned as Clary dragged her nails down his newly exposed chest, and she took this opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth. And so began the battle for dominance. Jace pushed her higher against the wall, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Tearing his mouth away, Jace spoke breathlessly. "I love you Clarrisa Fairchild, will you marry me?"

It wasn't the way she always thought her marriage proposal would be like, however it wasn't the way proposal was done, but who had done it.

"Yes," Clary breathed. "I love you Jace, yes." She half-shouted the last word. Laughing, Jace picked her up and span her around. Once her feet meet the ground once more, her fiancé placed one chaste kiss upon her lips.

"I love you even more, Clarissa Lightwood."

Clarissa Lightwood, she could get used to that.

After they arranged their clothing and Jace put his shirt back on, they walked out of the training room hand-in-hand.

"Clary," they heard Isabelle call, as she rounded the corner. "Oh there you are. Do you know where I put—oh my god!" she squealed as soon as she caught sight of my left hand. "You're getting married!" she attacked me with a smothering hug.

Clary laughed, along with Jace.

"How did he propose? Was it romantic? Why didn't you tell me before? And why did you wear the ring to training?" Izzy kept the questions coming, but Clary cut her off.

"It was an…interesting proposal."

And that was all that was said.

* * *

**So I can keep this as either a one-shot, or if enough people ask for it, I'll make it a two-shot. Please review, a few words, good or bad, make the world to an author. Please no evil flames though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks for the awesome feedback! Since everyone was so kind, I decided to put up another chapter. Originally, it was supposed to be their wedding day, but then I had this idea. So if you review, I'll post the wedding chapter hopefully next week. Your reviews were the only thing that made me write this, so if you want more, let me know!

* * *

**

The strobe lights danced along with the clubbers as Clary, Isabelle, and Maia walked through the doors to Pandemonium.

"Remind me again why _this_ is where you decided to throw my bachelorette party?" Clary yelled over the blasting music.

Isabelle was sporting such a grin on her face that Clary was afraid her head might split in two.

"I thought it was the perfect spot. It was the first place you and Jace meet, and most of the time there is a _fantastic_ supply of demons." Izzy squealed happily, already bouncing up and down, searching for a demon. She has been like this ever since she found out Jace and Clary were engaged.

Engaged to Jace. It just blew Clary's mind, especially when she thought of his proposal. Feeling pools of warmth spread in her face, she found Maia looking at her curiously. She hastily turned her head in the opposite direction, hunting for her own demon.

Yes, she was searching for a demon; Izzy thought it was the perfect party idea. Clubbing and demon hunting; only a shadowhunter would think it was suitable for bachelorette parties.

* * *

Failing to find any demons was not discouraging to the trio. They decided to hit the dance floor first and then search later in the evening.

As Clary swayed her hips side to side to the music with her hands in the air, she felt a pair of hands come to rest upon her waist.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing?" inquired a male voice from behind her.

She spun around and faced the owner of the voice and was shocked with what she met.

_He is_ hot, was her first reaction, but she looked a bit closer and nearly recoiled.

_Well_, she thought, _at least I have a demon._ Glancing over his shoulder, she saw Isabelle still searching for something to kill. Her expression turned annoyed when she spied Clary and her play toy.

Pulling her attention back to the task at hand, she ran her hands up and down the demons chest. "I could be _your_ pretty little thing." She smiled seductively, all the while thinking, _gross, gross, gross._

With what he probably thought was an alluring and sexy smile, he ran his hands along her sides and whispered in her ear, "Why don't we take this somewhere more private, hmmm?"

"I know just the place." Clary whispered back, as she took his hand and lured him to the back room.

As soon as the door clanged shut, the demon pushed Clary up against the wall. "You stupid little mundie; I'm going to enjoy draining your life."

All Clary said in response was "_Gavreel,_"

Leaping back, the demon hissed when he spotted a little pinprick of black ooze blossom on his shirt. "_Shadowhunter,"_ he spit distastefully, "you wear no runes."

_Idiot,_ she thought. She was masking her runes with one that came to her the other day while planning for the party. _At least now I know it works_, she thought grimly to herself.

To strike when a demon is at his least guarded is best, so Clary quickly executed a fake out roundhouse kick; feinting a kick to the back of his knees, she quickly jump-switched to her other foot and forced another kick into his stomach, causing him to double over.

Taking care not to raise her legs too high was proving a great challenge, seeing as she had no desire to flash the demon in her short dress. Izzy said the restrictions would make the hunt more exciting. Izzy also said that walking in five inch heels was easy. _Note to self: Stop listening to Isabelle._

While all her inner musings were playing in her head, she watched as the demon struggled to recover from her kick. It was boring when she got one good hit in and then they crumpled, pleading for a swift death.

However, when this one stood, he swung at her, forcing her back with his quickness. _He must have been faking_, she thought.

Slashing a few shallow cuts with her blade, she was able to find an opening in his guard and stabbed him.

As he crumpled, she felt yet another pair of hands grab her, but these pinned her against the steel wall of the storage room.

"_Jace,"_ she breathed as the air whooshed out of her lungs. "What are you doing here?"

Completely ignoring her, he replied, "Do you know how hot you look tonight, especially after killing that demon? Did you really think I would miss seeing you like this?"

She blushed when she thought of the outfit Isabelle forced her into tonight. Her little black number didn't do much more than cover up all her vitals, and barely even those.

Groaning in frustration, Jace pressed her harder into the wall with his own body, not that she was complaining. "Do you know how good you look when you blush?"

Before she even had a chance to answer, his mouth was on hers, burning with passion. As she gasped at the sudden contact, his tongue made its way into her mouth, running over the roof of her mouth and then coming to her own and battling once again. His hands ran along the skin of her thighs directly below the edge of her dress, fingers slipping under every few seconds, teasing skin there.

Clary moaned and ran her hands up his chest and grabbed his golden curls roughly, bringing him even closer to her.

Jace hitched her leg on his hip, which aligned their pelvises perfectly. Clary grinded into him, causing him to moan and growl. His hands traveled up her body and grabbed her bare shoulders, pulling her against him. Feeling her shiver and moan, he groaned and grinded into her again.

Just as they were about to take it up another notch, the door opened and a beam of light was let into the room. "Clary, are you in here?" Maia's voice traveled to us. She and Isabelle froze as soon as they saw Jace and Clary.

"Jace, what the hell?" Isabelle exclaimed. "This is her bachelorette party! Why are you here?"

Jace, with his ever annoying smirk, replied, "I had to crash, Izzy. You can't dress Clary like this and expect me to stay away."

"Out!" she screeched, shoving Jace out of the room. He left the room laughing.

Clary cringed when Isabelle turned towards her and held her hands up in surrender. "He started it."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and muttered, "Yeah, yeah, point fingers."

"She's just disappointed because you had the only demon of the night." Maia chimed in.

Izzy sent her a glare that clearly said 'shut it.' Yet I was a little worried when a flicker of an idea passed over her features and her face morphed into mischief.

"Since Jace crashed our party, we should crash his." With that statement, all three girls shared evil grins and began plotting.

* * *

Jace slipped back into the nameless club that he, Alec, Magnus, and the bloodsucker were hosting his bachelor party. Alec raised an eyebrow at him, but guessed where he had been.

"You want to call it a night Jace?" he offered. "Magnus is pretty drunk, and I would say Simon is close to losing it. I didn't even think downworlders _could_ get drunk."

"Sure, let's get these losers back where they belong."

Normally, carrying two unconscious men into a van would look suspicious, but no one bothered Alec and Jace as they proceeded to drive up to Magnus's apartment. Jace helped Alec carry his boyfriend up into his apartment, and then did the same with Simon, since he wouldn't be able to go back home like that.

"I should probably…uh…stay here and er…help them when they wake up." Alec stuttered out.

Smirking, Jace nodded his assent and jumped back into the car and drove to the Institute.

* * *

When the girls arrived at the club Alec told Izzy ahead of time that the boys would be at, they were disappointed to find no trace of them.

Isabelle huffed, "They must have gone back home. Losers, it's only midnight."

Clary and Maia rolled their eyes simultaneously and Isabelle spoke again, completely ignoring them. "Oh well, our plan might work even better at the Institute."

Clary blushed, but smiled when she thought of what she was to do that night.

Deciding to go back home was a unanimous decision, and the drive was silent.

Maia was staying with them that night, so she went with Izzy down the hall on the second floor to where Isabelle's room and a spare room were. Clary continued on after they parted ways, up to the forth floor where Jace's room was located.

Opening his door, she heard the shower running. _Perfect_, she thought. She riffled through his shirt drawer and found a plain, casual, white button up. Stripping down to her matching black panties and bra, she slipped the shirt on and buttoned it half-way.

Examining herself in the mirror satisfactorily, she made her way into the bathroom quietly.

"Who's there?" called Jace from inside the shower.

"It's just me," Clary reassured him. "I just need to use your bathroom tonight since the lights in mine burned out and I can't see anything." It was a stupid excuse that she knew would make him stick his head out and stare questioningly at her. And that was exactly what he did.

He gulped when he saw her standing in his bathroom in only her undergarments and _his shirt._ _Oh Angel, this girl is _trying_ to kill me_, he thought.

"Clary," he said slowly.

"Yes Jace?" her lips said the words slowly and sinfully.

He had a hard time concentrating, and Clary looking very sexy and walking closer to the shower wasn't helping. He quickly turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his body. However, this only seemed to encourage her, and she advance up to the shower curtain.

"Why don't you use Isabelle's bathroom?" he questioned, still trying to resist the urge to just give in and have his way with her.

She stepped to the edge of the shower in front of him and placed her hands on his bare chest. "Because I wanted to use yours, Mr. Lightwood." She began trailing light kisses on his chest, up his neck, and along his jaw, making him groan.

"What do you want Clary?" his voice was strained.

"You," her lips formed the words against his ear.

That was his breaking point, he picked her up, and before she could protest, carried her to his bed and dropped her there, climbing on top of her.

"Are you sure you can handle me?" he inquired, his smirk in place, but love and lust crowding his eyes.

Clary flipped them over, straddled his waist, and whispered in his ear, "The question is, can you handle me?" She kissed him passionately, while her hands traced the permanent runes on his chest.

He moaned and ran his hands under the half-open cotton material she was wearing, rubbing her skin and learning which points made her moan. Frustrated with the obstruction of the cotton material, he unbuttoned it the rest of the way and threw it from her body.

Pulling back, he enjoyed the view of Clary straddling him in only her bra and panties.

She knew he was staring at her, and a light blush appeared on her skin, but she ignored it, and smirked.

Kissing him passionately once more, she hopped off him with an "I think that'll do."

Bewildered, Jace sat up and yelled after her, "What was that?"

She turned around and gave him a sexy smile. "I call it being a tease."

He blinked after she left, and began grumbling "cock-tease" as he jumped back into the shower and blasted cold water. _Screw the demons,_ he thought,_ this girl is going to be the death of me.

* * *

_

**So this is going to sound completely strange, but have you ever wanted to read a story with a certain plot, like two character who are enemies in the books be friends in a fanfic? You know what you want to read, but then you don't want to write it for some reason or another. I know I have, so if you want to give me suggestions on any stories, let me know. I write mostly original stuff, so I don't really give much thought to new fanfic stories unless the plot bunnies don't let go of me. You can either PM me, or let me know in a review if you have an idea.**

**I had an idea while editing this, so here's an excerpt. Let me know if you like it :)**

Jace woke up to feel a small, cool hand carefully tug his wrist, stretching it out. Opening his eyes, he was met with a sight that would forever be burned into his brain: Clary, straddling him in only her bra and panties and his shirt thrown over top, holding his wrists to his headboard.

"Clary, I know I'm irresistible, but please try to contain yourself." He smirked at her while his mind was in freak out mode.

"Shut up you ass, Izzy dared me." She slapped his bare chest as she said this.

Quickly and deftly, Jace flipped them so he was on top of her, and slightly between her legs. "Isabelle dared you to do what, Clarissa?" he felt her shiver, and was strangely pleased by his affect on her.

"Get off of me," Clary retorted, squirming underneath Jace, but only succeeding in allowing him further between her legs.

It felt so good to Jace, but wait, why? He never felt this way before, so why now?

**So thanks for reading, and please review if you want more! It's fine if you say the same thing, I won't tell ;)**


	3. The Wedding

**My sad explanation is at the bottom.**

* * *

Clary POV

"But what if he—" I began once more, much to the annoyance of Isabelle.

"Clary, I know you're nervous and all, but shut the hell up." She said, exasperated. "I'm sure Jace won't do anything stupid. Ninety-five percent sure at least."

Isabelle's reassurances did nothing to pacify my nervous, racing heart. Just then a knock sounded on the door. My mom opened the door to reveal Simon, looking very uncomfortable in his rental suit. But his eyes lit up and his breath left in a rush as he gazed upon on me.

"Clary, you look beautiful. Jace is going to blow a gasket when he sees you walking down the aisle." He smirked before adding, "You could be the first person in history to shock him speechless. What a wonderful wedding gift that would be."

I shoved his shoulder, "You don't look so bad yourself. Trying to impress certain black-haired beauty?" I raised both my eyebrows at him as his face colored slightly.

Isabelle chose that moment to intrude. "Okay Simon, out you go." She demanded, gently—for Isabelle—pushing his out of the room. "We need to get into place soon, and I think Clary should have some time to herself before she becomes Mrs. Jace Lightwood. Besides, you've left Jace all alone for about five minutes. Who knows what he's gotten into in that time?" I smiled weakly at my best friend; her last comment about Jace rekindled my worries that he might so something stupid and Jace-like.

I thought back to the day when Jace proposed to me (well, more like told me to marry him) when the shutter-like windows suddenly popped opened. I turned, startled, to find Jace standing in front of the open glass, his eyes staring at me like I was the only person in his world.

"You look beautiful." He whispered, and suddenly he was right in front of me, his body not even a few inches away. Mesmerizing golden orbs stared into soul as his hands cradled my face. He ran his thumbs over my cheeks, as if he couldn't believe I was here, in a white dress, minutes away from marrying him.

"Jace, what are you doing here?" I whisper-shouted. If Isabelle found him in here…it would be safe to say she'd skin him alive, groom or no groom. "It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

"When have you ever known me to follow the rules? I just couldn't stay away from you." He whispered the last part in my ear. Jace's warm breath tickled my neck and gently swayed my dangly earrings. His hands traced my curves and gripped my hips, pulling me closer towards him. I swallowed as he placed a kiss on my neck, right beneath my ear, and dragged his lips up across my jaw and to the corner of my mouth, kissing everything in between. I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips kiss mine. But his mouth hovered just above mine, a millimeter from touching my lips. Just as I was about to lean in, he pulled back with a smirk and chuckled, "We can't go ruining your lipstick now, can we Clarissa?"

I attempted to smack him for that last comment, but he ducked out of the way and said, "That's my girl." Before I could react, he was out the window and the door to the room opened. Luke poked his head in and grinned at me.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Clary. Are you ready?" Before I knew it, I was half-way down the aisle with my arm in Luke's. I looked up and saw the faces of everyone I loved on the dais; mom, Isabelle, Simon, Alec, and Jace. Jace. His expression was nervous, but he had a mischievous smile on his face that instantly relaxed and worried me at the same time. Luke placed my hand in Jace's and said, "Take good care of her." It almost sounded like a threat, but Luke smiled at us, unable to be stern.

The ceremony went whizzing by me until we got to the "I do's".

"Jonathon Christopher Lightwood, do you…" The rest of his words were lost on me, as Jace was staring into my eyes with a burning intensity.

"I do." The simple words flowed gracefully from his mouth, and the priest turned his attention to me.

"Clarrisa M…" I was enraptured by Jace's eyes again before the priest even finished my name. I tuned in just in time to hear the shocking words come out of the priest's mouth. "And do you promise to put up with him and his…uh…asshatty ways?" The poor priest stumbled over the words written on a torn slip of paper, and Jace smirked. I narrowed my eyes and my almost-husband and just shook my head. To tell the truth, I didn't expect any less from him.

"I do." As the words left my mouth, the priest announced us husband and wife, and finally allowed Jace what he was yearning for the entire day.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Jace cupped my face with his hands and gently kissed my mouth, but I was having none of that. I threw my arms around his neck, bouquet and all, and kissed him harder. He responded with equal passion, but we pulled back when we heard the applause from the small audience we had invited. Jace took my hand and we faced the audience. I didn't delude myself into thinking this would be a fairytale ending; there would be arguments, fights, and more than a few demons to conquer, but we would get through all that. The battle would make life worth living.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this came so late. I could sit here and list all my excuses, but it just comes down to one thing. I just didn't know how to end this chapter. I must've started several times, but I couldn't come up with anything better. This is my sad excuse for a final chapter, and I'm not very pleased with it. I don't blame anyone for not wanting to review after waiting for such a long time only to be dissapointed by this, but if you have a few words to offer, you know what to do.**

**~Love from,**

**XXxGonnaRuleTheWorldOneDayxXX**


End file.
